


The Everlove of The Stage in the Tatters of The World and Heartbreak and Love and Guns in the Darkest Times There Was

by Scomrose



Category: Enter the Gungeon (Video Game), Tattered Weave (Video Game)
Genre: Awesome jam session, Crack Fic, M/M, Random out of nowhere song, and oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scomrose/pseuds/Scomrose
Summary: wowie





	The Everlove of The Stage in the Tatters of The World and Heartbreak and Love and Guns in the Darkest Times There Was

It was a shadowy day in the Shadow Stage, and The Hero was trying to perfect his sword-eating act while The Wolf watched. But The Hero was terrible at it, and he kept choking to death and bleeding out on the sword he was meant to swallow. But he revived like 10 seconds later and kept doing it. The Wolf considered taking the sword away, but it was funny so she continued watching and eating popcorn.

 

And then Lycus died.

 

The Hero was at the verge of giving up, and The Wolf was sad because her enjoyment would be over. Just then, his dear cousin Mr. Deathbloodgun drove in on his gun-shaped car. He had blood red skin, slightly darker blood red eyes, slightly lighter blood red long hair, And wore a white T-Shirt and shorts that were covered in blood. He was barefoot as well.

 

Mr. Deathbloodgun said “AWWWWW MAN CUZ! don’t give up B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B)” He said “Wow Cuz, thanks! I can do this and swallow this sword!” And The Hero tried again and died again. And then The Hero revived again. The Wolf kept staring with her popcorn

 

Just then, a man stepped out of The Tatters. A man so anime from a world of guns and ammo. A human, yes, but not from Hope or The Coral Reef. He flipped his hair and slowly opened his eyes.

 

And his face was revealed to be. Just. A blank soulless gaze and expression. He looked slightly confused, but determined at the same time. Aside from blinking, it was the same soulless gaze. No. Matter. WHAT. Friends died? Same Gaze. About to die? Same Gaze. He could never change his gaze unless some kind of boss appeared, and even then he was forced to strike a pose and right after his face changed back.

 

And then Piper died.

 

The Hero looked at him, and managed to swallow the sword at last. He then starred, said “who is he” And Mr. Deathbloodgun said “WELLLLLLLLL CUZ that’s the pliot! he’s from a lame-o place called the gungeon B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B)” Said Mr. Deathbloodgun

 

“I MUST LOVE HIM” Said The Hero. He stripped down to a bikini he had on for this time right now that was silver with black and cyan swords on the nipples and the crotch. He did a sexy walk over to The Pilot and said “Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy” All The Pilot could do was stare

 

“Oh no he’s hot” He thought and said “Hello my name is The Pilot and I find you hot” “I find you hot to- OH DEAR GOD” Said The Hero, who was cut off by the sound of The Scribe breaking down the Tatters. She had sunglasses on her mask. “HERO THAT’S NOT HOW YOU DO IT” She said. She grabbed a mic and begun to sing

 

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhh

Herooooooooooo

Ohhhhhhhhhhhh

Herooooooooooo

Ohhhhhhhhhhhh   
Herooooooooooo   
Ohhhhhhhhhhhh

Herooooooooooo

Ohhhhhhhhhhhh

Herooooooooooo

Ohhhhhhhhhhhh

Herooooooooooo

 

Hero this guy he likes you

And if you deny him it will be boo

So you better know some things on love

Or I will give you a super hard shove”

 

The Scribe then pulled out a electric guitar she got and jammed down while singing

 

“Hero Hero Hero Hero Hero

You need to not be a Lame-o

Hero Hero Hero Hero Hero

I’ll teach you to not be a zero

 

The most important thing to know

Is to know to not blow

And something to keep in mind

Is to not make him blind”

 

The Scribe then performed the best jam session there was. It was heard throughout all of space. Everyone cried, The Dollmaker died, it even brought tears to The Pilot’s soulless gaze “wow B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B) B)” Said Mr. Deathbloodgun

 

The jam session winded down after several hours of jamming, ad the song slowed to a soft tone

 

“Heroooo, yooooou needed tooooo learn…

That loooove is toooooo earn…..

And noooot toooo burn…..

Doooooon’t let yooooour loooove take a dooooownturn……

 

Or else..

It will beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 

gone….”

 

The song ended on another jam session, but more calm and quiet. This time, it softly echoed throughout Earth.

 

And then Shay died

 

“So Hero, what do you say now?” Said The Scribe “The Pilot, I-I love you!” Said The Hero “I love you too The Hero” Said the Pilot, slightly smiling now. They then kissed and it made a bright firework fanfare go off.

 

And then all of earth was consumed by The Tatters. The Scribe, The Pilot, The Hero and Mr. Deathbloodgun died with everyone else. The sole survivor was Lenta, who was on the moon. They remembered they were a dryad shortly after, and then died. Everyone on the Tattered Weave Discord server had only one thing to say to the ending of Tattered Weave, the grand finale.

 

“Ok”

**Author's Note:**

> hello tattered weave fandom


End file.
